ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ahmad15/T.G.I.S. Airs
So everybody it happened! As I told you before, the Arabic CN did not go into the Ben 10: Omniverse Haitus. And so, today, T.G.I.S. aired! Believe me or not, but I wrote a summary of what happened in the episode. Plot It starts in the Forest. The Secret Saturdays (in Omniverse Style) are chasing a small Chupacabra (It looks like a grey Jury Rigg but with a life support pack). They accidentally run into Ben as Shocksquatch and mistake him for a crpytid. However, it turns out Zak knows Ben clearly and they shake hands. After the Theme Song, The Secret Saturdays explain to Ben about the Chupacabras and that there are more. They ride the Saturday's Airship where Zak reveals to Ben about V.V. Arghost's show, and it turns out Ben likes it more. They are alerted that there is a Chupacabra attack at Mr. Baumann's store. Ben and the Saturdays attempt to destroy the store but Mr. Baumann doesn't allows Ben to transform. But Ben transforms anyway promising that he will not wreck the store. Ben as Terraspin defeats the Chucapbras and they flee. Later, it is shown that Dr. Animo is commanding the Chupacabras and that he revived V.V. Arghost with a new body that looks like a mixture of a lot of Animals and Cryptids. Later, while Ben, Rook and the Saturdays are in Undertown, V.V. Arghost attacks. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and they fight V.v. Arghost before he flees. Later, V.V. Arghost tells Dr. Animo that his new body isn't enough to beat Zak Saturday. Afterwhich, Dr. Animo reveals that he has an entire army of Cryptids and that his simple mind control can't control them. So V.V. Arghost uses his Anti-Kur abilities to control them. Ben, Rook and Zak intrude into Dr. Animo's old lair (which he used to revive V.V. Arghost). But they are attacked by Lumier. Ben transforms into Heatblast and they fight Lumier, defeating him. But they are sudenly alerted of an attack at the Saturday's Airship. They go back to the surface and find V.v. Arghost and his Cryptid Army attacking the Airship. Zak says they have to enter the Airship to save his parents. But his Parents suddenly arrive telling Zak that they are Ok. V.V. Arghost sees this and attacks the Saturdays. Dr. Animo enters the scene as well. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and with a giant electric attack, he defeats the army somehow and times out. V.v. Arghost continues to fight Zak while the rest of the Saturdays fight Animo and the Chupacabras. Dr. Animo decides to capture Fisk to research on him and add him to his "collection". And so does the Chupcabra attack Fisk and wrap their tongues around his leg, pulling him to Dr. animo's lab, but Fisk fights back, but doesn't win. Meanwhile, V.V. Arghost is about to kill Zak when Ben as Bloxx sends him flying. Zak says he needs an absorption alien or device. So Ben tells him that he has an absorption alien. Meanwhile, Fisk escapes the Chupacbra and Commodo eats Dr. Animo's Mind Control Machine and Ben as Feedback absorbs the power back from V.v. Arghost. reverting him to his old self.. Then, Zak Saturday asks for a picture with Ben as an Alien. Which at then Rook remarks why people always like Ben's aliens while he and all aliens in undertown are real aliens. Ben says that Rook is still his Best PArtner, after Kevin, and Gwen. Then, The Saturdays, and Ben as Four Arms take a picture of themselves. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Commodo *Fisk *Zon Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (x2) *Terraspin *Kickin Hawk *Heatblast *Bloxx (cameo) *Feedback *Four Arms (picture only) Note If you guys believe me, I might contact a B10Planet Admin and ask them to remove the admin protection so that I can publish this. :: Update 2: Cokedragon agreed and allowed me to publish theses information officially. : Update: I already did. Category:Blog posts